


His changing emotions.

by fxlminare



Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [58]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy Blake Smut, Dom/sub Play, Dominant Bellamy Blake, Dominant/Submissive, F/M, Graphic Description, Gratuitous Smut, POV Bellamy Blake, Possessive Bellamy Blake, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare
Summary: Bellamy and Grounder!reader had been fuck buddies for some time now. Bellamy starts to wonder if he'd like something more.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Reader
Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110968
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	His changing emotions.

**Author's Note:**

> **A.N/ Request:** some people over on Tumblr and Wattpad wanted me to turn the "his match" and "her match" one-shots into a series so, here we are.

**BELLAMY'S POV**

We got back to Arkadia in no time; the ride was silent, both of us probably going over the events of the previous night. I couldn't help but wonder how our people would receive them; part of me was worried Y/N would cause them the wrong impression and they'd see her as a threat. Lexa was the Commander and I was sure that would keep her safe; she was also much more serene and diplomatic than Y/N. I couldn't help the smile on my face. Y/N was harsh and careless, almost rude at times, rough edges everywhere you looked. Then why the hell did I feel so attracted to her?

\- "Lexa and I were thinking of her being the one to address our people."

\- "You fear Y/N will make them jumpy?" -I chuckled, eyeing Clarke for a moment.

\- "I mean, she doesn't exactly walk around being the friendliest Grounder we've ever met."

\- "She just knows what she's worth, what she can do."

\- "Are you sure it's just sex between you both?"

\- "What do you mean?"

\- "You smile every time I mention her, you carry yourself taller when she's around." -she chuckled- "You just sided with her!"

\- "I just meant that you can't ask someone to pretend to be who they aren't if we are trying to work together."

\- "Sure." -her mocking tone did not align with her words- "Then you won't mind taking her to the training room; Lexa says she can teach us how to better defend ourselves."

\- "Are you sure this isn't about you both being alone?" -we were finally at the gate of our camp, seeing our guards looking behind us, so I looked through the middle mirror, seeing Lexa and Y/N catching up with us on their horses, followed by a couple of other men- "Do I have to take their guards too?"

\- "No, they come with Lexa." -Clarke glanced at me- "If anything, it's you both together alone."

\- "Yeah, with the dozen kids in the training room."

Clarke shook her head, ending the conversation which I had no intentions of restarting, parking the Rover in the hangar, and getting down to see Lexa and Y/N still on their horses now inside the camp. The sun shined on Y/N's skin as she stood tall on her horse, head raised and chin up as she looked around her; I knew what she was doing: assessing the situation, her eyes moving from guard to guard. She looked like royalty, she kind of was in a way.

\- "I take the meeting went well." -Monty stood beside me- "Who's that with Lexa?"

\- "That's Y/N." -I cleared my throat as I realized how low my voice had dropped- "The Commander's second."

\- "The meeting was fine." -Clarke stood beside me- "The true litmus test comes now."

\- "Yeah." -Monty nodded, starting to walk past us- "I don't want to know what you really did with them. It's not an image I want in my brain."

\- "We went to meet with them to explain how this would work." -I wasn't lying, that was the actual reason we met them halfway- "Nothing else."

\- "Yeah, maybe if you keep repeating that and stop looking at her like no one's watching I'll believe you."

\- "Monty..." -Clarke tried to hide her laughter but failed.

\- "I don't want to hear from you and the Commander either." -Clarke's face went red at Monty's comment and I was unable not to laugh myself now- "Good thing you four hit it off and didn't instead start a war. That'd have been a disaster."

He left us both without really knowing what else to say. I looked at Clarke as she looked at me; I knew she was thinking the same I was: was it that obvious we had slept with them? _I need to start behaving again like Grounders are the last people on Earth I'd want to be dealing with._ Clarke started to move, marching towards Lexa as I walked towards Y/N, managing to hear the last bit of their conversation.

\- "I'm not looking for threats, Lexa." -Y/N answered Lexa as this one got down from her horse- "I've already located them, who do you think I am?"

\- "Our guard is no threat to you." -I approached her, petting her horse's face, her eyes meeting mine and softening just a bit- "We are allies now, come on."

\- "Then why do they have their hands on their triggers?" -she got down from her horse, looking at me- "Why do they look ready to shoot me?"

\- "They aren't used to visitors."

\- "I wasn't either and I didn't put a knife to your neck the first time I saw you, did I?" -she walked past me, taking something from her pocket and feeding her horse and Lexa's- "One of you has a horse, correct?"

\- "Yes, my sister." -I moved beside her- "We can take them there."

\- "Alright." -she looked around, seeing Lexa and Clarke speaking with the two men that had followed them each at one of Lexa's sides- "I assume Clarke's told you about their little plan."

\- "Yeah." -I started walking towards the stable.

\- "I know I frighten people but I'm almost offended she doesn't trust me not to start a war." -she followed me- "Although I'm pretty sure this was your co-leader's idea." -I moved my face to look at her- "Their loss really, I'm the fun one."

\- "Lucky me."

I watched her lips part to answer me but she quickly moved her gaze in front of me, so I followed her eyes, finding Octavia walking up to us.

\- "Hey." -she addressed me- "They are waiting for you." -she then looked at Y/N, looking at her up and down.

\- "This is Y/N, Lexa's second."

\- "Yeah, apparently I'm also now on horse duty too while she speaks to your people." -Y/N rolled her eyes and I could see a glint of a smile in Octavia's face- "I hope you're ready for a boring-ass discourse since they won't let me spice it up."

\- "I'll take the horses." -Octavia offered her her hand- "Show them what Grounders can do."

\- "My pleasure, Oktavia kom Skaikru."

To my complete astonishment, Y/N handed the reigns to my sister who simply nodded in return, taking the horses with her as I stood there wondering how the hell and from where did Y/N know my sister and why she let go of her beloved horse so easily.

\- "You don't think I wouldn't know who she was, right?" -she chuckled, facing me with a smirk on her lips- "I like your sister. First sky person I decided had brains."

\- "Thanks, I guess?"

\- "Don't worry, you're close behind."

\- "I got more than just brains, sweetheart."

\- "Oh, I know."

She rose an eyebrow, eyeing me up and down before I shook my head, resuming our walk again, guiding her through the ship's corridors, keeping an eye on her and her reaction as we walked past guards, engineers, and kids, finally getting to the training room where everyone immediately landed eyes on her but she didn't seem to mind.

\- "Everyone, this is Y/N." -I regained their attention for a second as she nodded- "We'll be keeping an eye on you and on your form today and then, she'll give us some feedback."

\- "Feedback?" -she tilted her head to look at me- "I can do you one better." -she eyed me for another second before looking at the recruits- "Who wants to fight with me? I promise to be considerate."

Most kids took a step back but one of the older ones stood there, crossing his arms over his chest and looking at her in a way that made me uncomfortable.

\- "I will."

Y/N looked at me as the kid took off his shirt, moving to the mat as the rest sat on the floor like they always did when a fight was in session. Some of them were murmuring about how Y/N was going to eat him alive which did make me laugh; he wasn't very liked around here, mainly because he was a jerk and a showoff.

\- "Can I?" -she stood in front of me, I could have sworn she was pouting her lips.

\- "He doesn't know what he's doing." -I sighed, looking at him for a moment, knowing both his stupidity and the fact that Y/N was fucking hot weren't letting him think straight- "Henry's all words."

\- "I like to put idiots in their place, you should know that by now."

\- "Why are you really doing this?"

\- "Because I hate when people think they are better than me and because I need to erase that entitled smile on his face, thinking he can force me on my back because he thinks he's better than me for a number of reasons I'm not even going to delve into but I'm sure you get it by the way he stands and looks at me."

\- "I've wanted someone to come put him in his place for a long time since I'm not allowed to do it myself."

\- "I am your someone." -she licked her lips- "Let me do it for you."

\- "Alright."

I watched as she took off her jacket and her shirt, putting her hair up and away from her face. I was aware I had seen her completely naked but I couldn't help the desire that threatened to take over my actions as she stood in front of me with a smirk on her face, eyeing me up and down for a second. I moved my eyes to Henry who was a second away from starting to drool over Y/N. I clenched my fists at my sides, trying to remain calm.

\- "So, how do you do this?"

\- "You fight until one gives up."

\- "Alright."

\- "You should learn the sign to give up." -Henry stood in front of her as we walked to the mat- "It's..."

\- "You've decided to challenge the wrong woman, kid." -Y/N cut him off- "I won't hurt you but your ego will take time to recover from this."

Being called 'kid' did not sit well with Henry, who immediately threw himself at Y/N but, oh, she was ready, moving to the side and simply watching as he landed on his face. The kids started laughing as Y/N turned around to look at him, shaking her head and crossing her arms over her chest.

\- "This is really disappointing."

\- "Give him another chance." -I smirked at her; I really wanted to see her kick his ass- "He slipped."

\- "He did." -she nodded at me, a knowing smile on her lips- "Alright, Henry, let's try this again. More control, less anger."

Henry stood up, rubbing his chin for I was certain he had landed on it, raising his hands, ready to fight again. Y/N allowed him to move first, avoiding each of his movements easily, not even needing to put much attention. I could tell Henry was growing frustrated, starting to lose his focus and simply throwing punches to the air so, once he landed on the floor with Y/N's foot in between his shoulders as she pulled back and up on his wrists, it didn't surprise me that he gave up.

\- "Alright," -he moved his face to look at me- "I'm done." -I looked at Y/N and nodded, his arms falling to his sides as she moved next to me.

\- "I hope you're not the best in this group because if so, you people really need my help."

\- "Bellamy's the best!" -one of the younger kids pointed at me, Y/N's eyes landing on me as I stood straight.

\- "Of course, he is."

\- "You both should fight, then." -Henry mumbled as he moved to rest against the wall- "I'll enjoy seeing one of you get your ass kicked for once."

The rest of the kids cheered, Y/N looked at them before smiling and focusing back on me. I could tell the kids were no longer afraid of her but, more so, impressed and interested. She rose her eyebrows at me, waiting for my answer.

\- "Alright." -I conceded, taking off my shirt.

\- "Are you sure you want to fight me?" -she stood straight, resting her hands on her hips, an amused look in her eyes- "Out of all the people in here?"

\- "You're the new one and we're supposed to be doing things together." -the glint in her eyes at my words didn't go unnoticed- "We are sparring not fighting."

\- "Alright, I'll be careful." -she rose her hands in front of her- "I don't want your people coming at me for hurting their pretty boy."

Her words were mocking but I already knew her well enough to know she was teasing me. I saw the kids smiling as they looked at us, already betting on which of us would win and getting comfortable around the room. She rose her eyebrow, inviting me to make the first move as we stood in the mat in front of each other so I did, trying to learn about the way she moved as we went, managing to hit her a couple of times but never able to grab her. I wanted so desperately to trap her against the floor. I finally managed to hit her hard enough on the abdomen to make her take a step back, coughing for a moment long enough for me to move after her.

\- "Got you." -I murmured against her neck as I grabbed her from behind, an arm around her neck and the other under her chest.

\- "You got something, but it's not me."

She rose her hands to my arm, forcing her hips back against mine, and soon I landed with my ass on the floor as she threw me over her head, looking down at me, a pleased smile on her face. I rolled on my back, quickly standing up, raising my hands as she attacked me, her fist hitting my arm instead of my face before her other hit my abdomen, forcing me to take a step back.

\- "Come on, Bellamy!"

One of the kids cheered for me, Y/N turning to look at them with a gentle smile; it was weird, seeing how she didn't look offended in the slightest that someone wasn't cheering for her but I didn't give it much thought, seeing my opportunity as she was distracted, advancing towards her and moving my fist to hit her in the abdomen but, at the last second, she moved to the side, my move missing her completely but her leg hitting my own; I landed with my face on the floor, Y/N straddling my back, locking my arms to my sides and forcing my head up with her arm, not enough to hurt me but enough for me to know this was over. I hit the floor three times with the back of my hand, giving up, Y/N soon freeing me.

\- "You okay?" -I felt her lower to murmur those words in my ear.

\- "Yeah."

\- "Good." -she stood up as I rolled on my back- "And that's how you make a pretty boy eat grass or, in this case, the floor." -I tried to grab her ankle, thinking she was diverted but she jumped, seeing me coming yet again- "If you think I ever let my guard down, you got the wrong Grounder."

She stood away from me as a couple of kids laughed before offering me her hand to stand up. I was really glad I was wearing baggy pants; I didn't need anyone knowing how turned on I was. She let go of my hand as someone cleared their throat by the door, both of us turning around to see Lincoln with a smile on his face. He informed us of Lexa being outside with Clarke, talking with our guard to see if we needed anything.

\- "You've got time for a shower before your next stop." -he addressed Y/N now- "Although I'm not sure your broke much of a sweat." -I tried not to look as annoyed as I was- "I'll look for someone to..."

\- "It's fine, I'll take her." -I found myself saying- "I already got my ask kicked once, I'm not in the mood to land on the floor again."

\- "Y/N's always been a good fighter, you shouldn't have asked her to join you."

\- "We are supposed to be allies." -I answered quickly, feeling like I had to defend myself as I realized Lincoln may have known Y/N from before- "We have to trust each other."

\- "I'm glad to hear you speaking like that." -he nodded agreeing with me- "But next time try not to choose Heda's second," -he eyed her- "she's in that position for a reason."

\- "I mean, I am a good fighter but I like to think I got here because I'm also charming." -Y/N rose her eyebrows at Lincoln- "Had I known you'd be here, I'd have waited for you to show up."

\- "Why is that?"

\- "To kick your ass for old times sake." -Y/N started laughing as Lincoln shook his head.

\- "You haven't changed one bit, have you?" -Lincoln offered her his hand.

\- "Changed? No, why would you want to change this?" -she smirked at him, point at herself up and down- "I've evolved." -she shook his hand for a second- "I keep bettering myself every day, my friend."

As she let go, she turned around, finishing the conversation, grabbing her things and exiting the room as if she knew where she was going. I nodded at Lincoln who immediately got back to the rest of the kids to keep training. I walked out, finding Y/N waiting for me as two guards eyed her up and down; I did not like their hungry yet disgusted eyes on her one bit so I strode in front of her, prompting her to follow me. Luckily, most people were already about their day and out of the ship so we didn't run into anyone else.

\- "Here." -I opened a door and motioned for her to get in which she did without questioning me further as I looked around, seeing no one had seen us.

\- "Is this your room?" -she stood in the middle of it, looking around.

\- "Yeah, you don't think I'd take you to anyone else's, right?"

\- "It's big. It's okay, I guess." -she nodded, turning around to face me again- "You really must dislike Polis and really like your people to give up your room back in the Tower."

\- "It serves its purpose." -I shrugged my shoulders- "I don't spend much time in here anyway."

\- "Really? For the looks you get around here, I'd have thought this bed was much more used that what you're implying."

\- "Are you jealous?" -I didn't bother hiding the amusement in my voice.

\- "I'm just saying." -her voice was calm which disappointed a part of me for I was hoping she'd be; I knew I'd rather not know how many people she had been with, I enjoyed thinking that privilege was mine now- "So, shower?" -she eyed me- "I don't want Lexa yelling at me."

I pointed at the bathroom door, showing her how the shower worked and leaving her a towel next to it, exiting the towards the room and taking off my shirt, sitting on my bed to take off my boots, unable not to peek inside the bathroom, watching her taking off her pants and standing there only in her underwear. I cursed under my breath as I realized this was not helping with the already growing erection in my pants.

**\-------------------**

**YOUR POV**

I hated to admit it but Bellamy was a good fighter; I had needed to be fully in the fight not to lose, which I had not anticipated. I knew he was strong, I just didn't expect him to be good at this too; he had to be bad at something, right? It didn't surprise me when he took me to his room; it was significantly smaller than mine in the Tower and it was plain and cold but I guessed that was how they were, Skaikru: the fallen and grey clan. The way Bellamy had looked at the kid that challenged me, how he looked ready to rip his throat and the way he had behaved after I forced his face on the floor hadn't gone unnoticed so, when he left me alone in the bathroom, I was slightly disappointed; I had hoped he'd make a move, especially knowing he was hard.

\- "I must say," -of course, I was going to tell him; I'd be damned if I didn't get what I wanted and now what I wanted was him- "I'm surprised you're passing on this opportunity." -I looked at myself in the mirror, taking off my pony and massaging my scalp.

\- "What opportunity." -I could hear him moving around the room but couldn't see him as the door was almost closed, only allowing me to see a bit of the outside.

\- "Since when do you play dumb?" -I scoffed, unable to believe I was doing this.

\- "I wanted to give you space." -he opened the door completely, resting his body against the frame.

\- "Is this because I crushed you on the floor?" -I eyed him through the mirror- "I get it, not many people can deal with..."

\- "I didn't say that." -he wasted no time to stand behind me.

\- "Great, because that wasn't the impression I got when you trapped me against your chest."

I tried to hold back my laughter but failed, allowing my head to fall back against his bare chest as I did, suddenly being spun around, his hands on my hips as I rose my face to meet his eyes.

\- "If anything," -his voice went as low as it got, already recognizing the arousal carefully intertwined with the teasing he always used on me and that I was slightly ashamed to recognize I really enjoyed- "it made me want to fuck you harder." -he moved his mouth to my neck- "If the only way I can get you to submit to me is in bed, I'll take it."

\- "Huh." -I moved my hands to his back, running my nails over his skin, whining as he bit my neck- "Aren't you lucky?" -I kissed his shoulder- "I'm not easy to control."

\- "I have time and will to try."

**\---------------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

I could barely control myself and, once I heard her sweet voice sighing in pleasure in my ear as I forced her against the sink, I was certainly glad I had locked the door to my room after we walked inside. She moved her hands to the back of my neck, forcing my lips back on hers, turning us around to force my back against the wall; I allowed her to think she had control of the situation for now, enjoying her lips on my skin, down my chest, licking my skin just above the waistband of my pants, her hands quickly getting rid of my belt before pulling down on my trousers. I forced her up, planting my hands on her waist as I pushed my tongue inside her mouth, taking in her pleased cry before forcing her on her back, moving my hands to her boobs and squeezing them over the soft fabric of her bra. I pulled it up but not completely, simply allowing her boobs free before I took one in my mouth and started playing with her other nipple. Her fingers curled on my hair as her other hand moved down my abdomen, soon palming my erection over my boxers.

\- "Take them off."

Did I want to move away from her even if it was just a second? No. But I was so fucking ready to slid myself inside her that I didn't mind much, quickly stepping out of the rest of my clothes, standing completely naked in front of her, watching her messy hair and the bites I had given her but having no more time to fuck her with my eyes as she wrapped her hand around my dick, pulling me to her by my neck and kissing me hard; I grabbed her boob, squeezing it and pushing my tongue inside her mouth as she moaned, taking everything she was giving me. Her nails dug deep on my back as she held onto me while I rubbed her clit with my other hand, moving my fingers down to her entrance, circling it as she cried out for more; I pushed two fingers inside her, knowing her body so well now, knowing I could get her to cum just like that if I wanted. I kept her underwear to the side, forcing her to wrap her leg around me before finding her opening with my dick, rubbing myself against her, not wanting to wait any longer.

\- "Oh, fuck." -she moaned, surrendering completely as her head fell back against the wall.

\- "You like this, don't you?" -I forced her face to me- "Say it."

\- "Take me."

Her shaky voice did something to me, even if that was not exactly what I expected her to say, it was much better. I made her jump, wrapping now both her legs around my hips, keeping her against the wall, forcing my lips over hers as her hands held onto my neck, moving one of my hands down her side, spanking her ass before moving my dick to find her entrance once again. She whined as I entered her, slowly stretching her, enjoying having her at my complete mercy; everything about this moment was mine to control. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I fucked her, forcing my hips up against hers and lowering her to make my movements deeper, hitting her where I had her seeing stars, her head falling against the wall, her clit rubbing against my abdomen.

\- "Yes, Bellamy, yes!"

She moved her nails up my back to the side of my neck, forcing my head up to kiss me hard, trying to gain control over the kiss but quickly surrendering as the pleasure started to take over her.

\- "I'm..."

\- "Cum for me, Y/N." -I kissed her chest- "Surrender to me."

A hard moan escaped her lips, holding onto my upper arms as she rested her head against the wall, her walls tightening around me and her legs trembling as her orgasm hit her. I hid my face on her neck as I kept thrusting into her, aiming for my own release that didn't take much longer to hit me, filling her deep with all I had, raged breath against her hot skin.

I finally put her on the floor again, her legs almost giving in, resting my chest over hers as I placed my hands on the wall at her sides, feeling her still trembling against me, her hands holding onto my upper arms as she breathed through parted lips.

\- "Maybe I'll have to rethink this whole 'quick sex' mindset." -she murmured, her hands moving up to my shoulders- "It wasn't that bad."

\- "Not that bad?" -I moved my head back slightly offended but quickly catching the real meaning of her words as I saw the smile on her lips.

\- "I really enjoyed it, fine, but don't tell anyone." -she opened her eyes meeting my gaze- "And now I really need a shower."

\- "Want me to leave you alone?"

\- "No." -she held onto my neck- "My legs are kind of shaky and it'd be an awful way to die."

\- "Naked with me?"

\- "No!" -she chuckled seeing my offended expression- "I mean in the bathroom!" -she pushed me back, stepping out of her underwear and giving me her back- "Do you mind?"

I moved my hands up her back, caressing her skin for a moment before unclasping her bra. Something about that moment felt too private, too intimate, which struck me as weird for it was not the first time I had undressed her. It landed on the floor next to me, Y/N walking into the shower and I couldn't help my eyes roaming over her body; fuck, she was so hot.

\- "Thinking of a second round?" -she turned to face me before opening the water.

\- "You're the one inviting me into the shower." -I walked in with her, closing the door after me and watching or, more so, marveling at her features as she got under the spray, moving her hands over her face from her cheeks to her hair to move it away from her eyes.

\- "You invited me to your room first."

\- "Fine." -I spun us around, closing my eyes as I got under the spray, feeling her hands moving up my abdomen before I lowered my face to look at her- "You can have this round."

**\------------------------**

The shower was way warmer than it usually was and I was ashamed to admit that I'd like it to be just like that every day. The teasing started again as we got out and by God was it hard to resist, was it hard not to force her on all fours to fuck her again. But we had already been in here for too long and I didn't want anyone catching up so I quickly put on my boxers as she finished drying herself. Something pushed me to get out to the room and grab a couple of things, putting them on the sink in front of her.

\- "What's this?" -she eyed me as she put on her bra- "Boxers and a shirt? You are lending me your clothes? What's next? You're going to make me breakfast?"

\- "We just showered." -I rolled my eyes- "I didn't think you'd put on dirty clothes back on, cause if you do, maybe I should reconsider having sex with you ever again."

She eyed me for a second, then moving her eyes to my clothes and back to me.

\- "Alright." -she grabbed my boxers- "You're about to regret this."

\- "Why?"

\- "Because I'm going to look fucking hot." -she started putting them on- "More than you already think I am, anyway. And I'm not having sex again right now."

She rose her head as she moved them up to her hips, looking at me for just a second before grabbing my shirt and putting it on. She was right, seeing her in boxers and then in my shirt, in my room made my mind go places I never thought it'd go. She chuckled as she saw my reaction, grabbing her pants and putting them on, prompting me to finish getting dressed as she moved to dry her hair a bit more again. I was starting to feel some type of way about this but I decided not to think much of it as we both finished getting dressed.

\- "Bellamy?" -Clarke's voice made me jump on my place as Y/N laughed, putting on her jacket- "Is Y/N with you?"

\- "Don't tell me Lexa is already freaking out." -Y/N walked up to the door, opening it as I put on my clean shirt, Clarke's eyes moving from her to me- "Some of us have been kicking other people's asses and needed a shower and by that I mean I kicked his ass."

\- "I've heard." -Clarke chuckled lightly- "She's waiting for you at the door."

\- "We're already leaving?"

\- "They need you back in Polis."

\- "The only clan's territory I wouldn't mind staying in for a week and we coincidentally have to go?" -Y/N was clearly unamused, shaking her head as Clarke gave her an apologetic look- "And you're staying?"

\- "Yeah."

\- "You know you're welcome to come back to Polis with us, right?" -Y/N crossed her arms over her chest- "I'm sure Lexa..."

\- "We are trying to keep it low profile."

I watched Y/N's smile grow bigger by the second, an unfamiliar feeling rasing in my chest as she rested her hands on Clarke's shoulders, pulling her in and hugging her.

\- "About damn time." -she let go of her- "I'll show myself out. Hope I'll be seeing more of you in Polis soon."

\- "You will." -Clarke nodded, giving me her back as she waved goodbye at Y/N.

\- "Your room will be ready too if you choose to join me there sometime." -she focused her eyes on me- "Or if you just want a chamber upgrade in general, honestly."

She winked at me before disappearing through the corridor; I, glued to my place as her words hit me and Clarke turning around with a raised eyebrow my way.

\- "Who'd have guessed you'd..." -she moved her hands awkwardly in front of her- "with a Grounder." -she chuckled- "I'm happy for you."

\- "We're just having sex." -I brushed her off- "It's not like you and Lexa but I'm happy for you too." -I grabbed my jacket, realizing then Y/N's shirt was laying there under it.

\- "Maybe you started like that but she's the only person you've allowed in your room." -I hated how perceptive Clarke had become the longer she interacted with Lexa- "And you don't lend your clothes to someone you're only having sex with."

She left the room, closing the door before I could find a response to that. _Fuck._ I couldn't catch feelings for Y/N, she had made it clear she was not looking for a relationship. And neither was I. But the thought of waking up with her in my arms, making breakfast for her like she had said... _No._ _I'm not falling for her, it's just the high from the sex. It has to be._

**Author's Note:**

> **So, tell me, are you up for another part? 😏🍸**  
> 


End file.
